


No One's Better Than You

by hedwwig



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwwig/pseuds/hedwwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked what Troy and Abed's first date was like. This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Better Than You

Their first date was at the Fancy Restaurant- otherwise known as “Chez Tres Expensive.” Obviously that one didn’t end so well, and as a consequence Troy wasn’t sure if Abed knew he had intended it to be a date. (Abed knew, but was silent on the matter. He needed more data before he did or said anything about Troy’s blatant romantic attraction to him.)

Their first successful date, in contrast, didn’t start out as a date. It was just a Troy and Abed afternoon/evening. They went to see whatever the latest Marvel movie was. Troy paid for tickets, Abed bought two packs of skittles and a large drink for them to share. They got out feeling energized and restless, so they drove around town aimlessly for a while, walked around downtown, grabbed sandwiches at their favorite deli just before it closed, and somehow ended up on the roof of their apartment building chewing bubblegum and having a bubble blowing contest. Troy laughed too hard at some joke Abed told and swallowed his gum, coming close to choking on it. 

"DAMN. I was winning, too," he said, already pouting. 

Abed looked at him. “You were not.”

"Was too."

"Were not."

"Was too."

"If you’re so worked up about it just take mine!"

Abed kissed him. 

Sure enough, when Troy pulled away for air, there was a piece of gum in his mouth. He chewed it and blew an experimental bubble.

"Hey, your gum was different than mine! Cheater."

Abed shrugged. 

Troy chewed. 

"This isn’t any fun if it’s not a competition."

He spat the gum over the side of the roof.

They were both quiet again for a full minute.

Troy kissed Abed this time, surprising both of them, ending up in his lap. What seemed like an eternity later, Troy realized he was shirtless (he was at least 62% sure he hadn’t taken it off- his hands had been otherwise occupied in Abed’s hair and on his waist). He began to shiver, or maybe he had been shivering the whole time. Either way, Abed noticed, and hoisted both of them up, nodding in the direction of the stairs back down to their apartment.

An hour (or two? or twelve? who knew) and at least a million kisses later, they were cuddled on the couch under a blanket, Troy feeling like he was on top of the world and Abed (judging by his tiny smile and sporadic chirps of happiness) feeling much the same. Troy shifted a little to reach the remote, and muted the Friends rerun currently playing. 

"Abed… can we count  _that_ as our first date?”

"I think that’d make sense," Abed said. He blinked, his face momentarily shifting from joy to uncertainty then back to cautious happiness. "First implies more. Will there be more?"

Troy laughed. 

"Dude. Like. A billion. I gotta make up for lost time."

"Cool," Abed said quietly, turning his face back into Troy’s neck and smiling.

"Cool cool cool," Troy replied.

Abed bit him.

Troy yelped, and hit his best friend turned boyfriend (apparently? maybe? they had some kinks to work out) with a pillow. He was immediately met with return fire.

Some things never changed.


End file.
